


【利艾】Daybreak

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 小時代PARO總裁宮洺 利 名作家周崇光 艾





	【利艾】Daybreak

我不敢說我這叫有名。  
我稱，只是多了些人知道，既然知道了我這個人，那一定會被拿來比較。  
說好，喜歡我，你家的事。討厭我批評我，也一樣你家的事。  
可被稱讚，有誰會不高興，所以我謝謝你的喜歡。  
而被人說嘴嘛，還不氣飽了抵一餐，我也該謝謝你替我省了飯錢。

　　他靠坐在床頭，於擱在腿上的筆記型發出一串噠噠噠的聲響，敲下Enter鍵，將剛才打的推特發送出去，沒去多看立刻涌現的轉發數和留言，穿著簡便T恤的人隨意扔下筆電、極度孩子氣的跳下床鋪，拿起搖桿便開了上一回的存檔紀錄繼續遊戲進度。  
　　作戰的音效是有些進入警示範圍的音量，然而特殊的操作感更使人打的欲罷不能、越發激昂，就連有人踏進這個空間都絲毫沒有中斷興致。  
　　一席西裝筆挺的人靜靜的來到他身旁，指尖饒著他軟順的髮絲，青年沒被這突如其來的舉動嚇著，也對此等親暱的碰觸習以為常。

　　「有沒有好好吃藥？」

　　「不想吃，好苦。」他說，一邊操弄著一名短髮士兵砍殺吃人怪物，看著他每天都在玩，就連利威爾都清楚了這是最近的一款熱門遊戲。  
　　他走向床頭櫃，拿起被隨意擱置的藥袋，取出藥粒，倒了杯開水拿到貪玩的人面前晃了晃。

　　「乖，藥還是得吃的。」

　　「哥餵我我就吃。」人總算把手把放下來，對男人投以一個甜膩的微笑，喚著總讓利威爾無可奈何的稱謂。

　　「嗬，越來越皮了。」正經八百的人還真的將幾粒顏色鮮艷的藥一把含入嘴裡，倒了點水以嘴渡給耍賴的人。  
　　藥在接觸的過程中順利吞了下去，兩人的唇才分離，立刻又被年輕的人勾過脖頸，柔軟溢香的舌再度與微涼的唇貼在一起，慢慢暈開，青年刻意露出小小的虎牙輕啃著利威爾的唇瓣，戳刺軟肉想看他皴起眉峰的樣子，在對方恣意侵略前也輕吮著舌尖。看他被自己撩起興致，也就連拖帶拉把人拽到床上，一身西裝都給抓皺了。

　　「幹嘛那麼快離開，不愛我了？」艾倫對於兩個男性的親密一直都不吝嗇，小小抱怨的同時，跟利威爾更是難分難捨，連呼吸都漸漸發熱。

　　「還不是你動不動叫我哥…」唇舌糾纏的水聲越發響亮，胸口微微的起伏著，再次分開時，兩人都有些喘。

　　「可是你就是我哥哥啊。」明明也是成年人了，但艾倫笑起來就是如此勾人的純淨、真切。跟小時候一模一樣。

　　「既然是兄弟，那可不該做這樣的事。」他拿開了艾倫環在自己背膀的手，拉在自己的唇邊親吻。

　　「不是親兄弟，那又有什麼關係…」他邊說，一手貼上利威爾已經熱燙的襠部。  
　　瀕臨失控邊緣的男性可禁不起這樣的邀請，手一把由衣服下襬探進，將上衣掀了起來，兩指輕輕搓揉著乳尖，餘波盪漾的麻癢悄悄蔓延，看著身下的人眼神迷離的躺在床上看著自己，那是慵懶而又迷醉的樣子，一直都是利威爾無法抗拒的。

　　艾倫緩緩替他拉開外套的同時，利威爾將另一手從下攬住瘦弱的腰際，滑過髖骨勾著褲頭往下，熱烈的撫過大腿，掐捏臀肉，一指輕抵著待放的穴蕾。  
　　男人的上半身壓了下去，明知對方是不可能會有逃開的舉動的，但彼此都還是喜歡這種緊緊圈住伴侶的獨佔，沿著線條舔舐，鎖骨被鍍了一層晶亮，接著輕輕咬上喉結所傳來的陣陣刺痛，令艾倫也配合的仰起頸子，細細品嘗著男人那種有些粗魯卻從不會弄傷自己、恰到好處的愛慾虐待。  
　　無法抑止的，當他呼出一聲柔美嗓音緩解，同一時間是一聲東西掉落的聲響。

　　「哎呀…哥哥你忘記鎖門了。」艾倫還笑的人畜無害，利威爾的臉色已經黑了大半，撐起上身停止當下的動作。

　　「我…我只是來要稿的，我我我…什麼都沒看見！不是！我不會去亂講的，拜託阿克曼先生別開除我…」女孩被這場景嚇的連話都說的語無倫次，畢竟這訊息量，真的太大了…

　　「…不會的…妳去客廳等一下吧、雷斯。」

　　「噗──哈哈哈…」看著眼前胯部還鼓的緊緊的，卻要硬著頭皮拉整好襯衫去解釋，有些灰頭土臉的人，艾倫非但沒有因自己更是袒露而羞赧，反倒像是跟自己完全一點關係也沒有地臥倒在床上失笑。

　　被自己的新任助理瞧見正要歡愛前的場景一時之間也很難說些什麼，更何況，利威爾擔心的不是這微不足道的突發。心煩意亂但也唯恐打草驚蛇，他逕自在落地窗邊點起一根菸，舒了一口氣。

　　「那個…真是抱歉，總監…」已經過了幾分鐘兩人都不發一語也不是辦法，女孩率先打破沈默，有些困窘的抓著自己的褲管，並不是撞見和打斷的尷尬，而是自己似乎一口氣得知了相當多秘密，不曉得還能不能保住這份得來不易的工作。

　　「沒有什麼好抱歉的。」

　　「哦、哦…只是，沒想到…原來總監和艾倫是兄弟…」

　　「啊…名義上的而已，我們沒有血緣關係。妳也不必為妳看到的事情尷尬，我們就是妳看上去的那樣沒錯。」

　　「嗯…這樣啊…」

　　「覺得噁心？」

　　「不…不，我只是真的覺得很不好意思。」無關性向，極為隱私的事被外人撞見任誰都會不好受的。

　　「今天過來有什麼事嘛？」

　　「還不是為了總監你說的期限！」一談到這委屈事希斯特莉亞又不免大聲起來「艾倫都還沒把稿子給我啊！打了電話全沒接，所以就想…直接來這找他要了，然後就…」才因為平日累積的壓力一口氣找到宣泄口，但一想到剛才的事，話是越說越小聲。

　　「日期就是下禮拜了，我是不得以才…」

　　「這次的專欄妳不用催了，我來負責，剩下的合同由妳去處理，沒問題吧？」

　　「這…真的可以嘛！我、我真的，相當…」

　　「嗯，而且這次是艾倫˙耶格爾個人的問題，再麻煩妳安排聲明延期了。」

　　「嗯？艾倫是，怎麼了嘛？」

　　「沒什麼，妳清楚的…」不得不承認，總監抽煙的樣子很好看，再度睜開的眼對上希斯特莉亞時才讓看懵了的人回神「老樣子，拖延理由。」

 

　　一路陪著希斯特莉亞出了大廈，仰頭看向那玻璃天井，水依舊輒著午後的光亮，讓整個大廳籠罩在神聖的金輝裡。這裡明媚而沁人心脾，對於艾倫那樣有著高潔氣質的特異才人，再適合不過。  
　　回到房間，人是立刻爬過床鋪，摟抱住利威爾讓他因高低落差而彎了腰。

　　「謝謝你幫我保密。」

　　「別跟我扯這些，我只要你好好的…」他極為憐愛的撫過青年柔順的前額軟髮，捧著雙頰在眼瞼上、睫毛上，墜下一個個輕如羽毛的碎吻，最後依舊是落在甜美的唇齒間，重新引燃平時壓抑的火。

 

　　擱在茶几上的兩支同款式不同顏色的手機，其中一支盡忠職守地響個不停，似乎只要持有的主人沒有接起就不罷休的樣子。  
　　艾倫揉著惺忪的眼，意識還相當模糊，依稀聽見身旁的人有些不耐的鼻音，感覺到床鋪的動靜，利威爾光著上半身走到窗邊，那首扣人心弦的《Right here waiting》也停了，迷濛間，聽到利威爾低沉、有別於對自己充滿溫柔的聲線，那語氣多的是嚴肅，這通電話多半與公司的事脫不了關係。

　　「那個老鬼少貓哭耗子假慈悲了，這個時間點關心，不就只是想確認哪些棋子還能用嗎？」  
　　這是艾倫總算清醒，聽清的一句談話，他坐起身，慢慢套上上衣，拉整好自己的褲子。  
　　他想起那棟冰冷的宅邸，只有一個人會摸著他的頭，給他真正關愛的擁抱。

　　「吵到你了…」抬眼，溫熱的掌心富有力度的揉按著自己的頭頂，從前的熟悉景象於此重疊。晃神時，通話早就結束了。

　　「再多睡會吧，晚點一起去吃東西，我前些日子看見一家－－」

　　「哥。」

　　「…」利威爾實際上相當討厭艾倫這麼叫自己，雖然他知道，那並非是想要跟自己劃清什麼界線，他們之間沒有任何狗屁界線，而是另有原因。

　　「我沒事的，你還是先回去一趟吧…你幾乎天天陪我，少這幾小時，不要緊的。」

　　你並不知道，不只是幾小時，甚至是這每一分每一秒，對現在的我來說都很重要。

　　「…餓了，就叫點外燴，答應我，多少要進食…」很多自私的話，最後也僅是化作回應艾倫的體貼、違心的叮嚀。

　　「嗯，會的，呵、我們都幾歲了，你還把我當小時候照料啊？快去吧。」

　　「不管幾歲，我都…」話出口的同時男人有些激動的抱緊了骨瘦如柴的人。職場上的虎虎生風，所有人畏懼的高壓上司，卻是在愛人面前如此的狼狽，利威爾恨透了在艾倫面前總是語塞的自己。  
　　知道他也會脆弱，知道他是除自己以外的一切都不會打垮他的人，知道，他是因為自己而恐慌。艾倫輕輕抱著利威爾，攬過他剃短的後腦勺讓他靠在自己的懷裡，在耳邊一次一次的安撫著“我沒問題”。

　　離開時已經入夜了，聽見客廳大門的電子鎖闔上，他起身，按下簾子的開關，臥房的簾幕緩緩揭開，映入瞳底的，是整座城市的夜景，沒幾分，一個月前宣傳的煙火秀開始了。  
　　不必一同陷在擁擠的人流中，他可以一個人獨享這一切，一個人。  
　　他跳下床，再度拿起搖桿，不多去欣賞這剎那的璀璨，任憑光影打在自己的軀體上，逕自繼續砍殺怪物。  
　　迸破的煙花和著怪物噴濺的血一同在眼前閃爍，就像小時候手裡拿著的小小仙女棒，雖然火光很短暫，但利威爾總能準備很多很多，一根接著一根的點。他們是權利之下的產物，囚禁在那別墅的記憶佔了自己人生大半，煙花在大宅的院子一角顯得渺小，可是在兩人蹲著的雙膝間照亮彼此的笑顏。

　　哥哥沒有什麼辦不到。  
　　  
　　螢幕上顯示著game over，艾倫露出了一個恬淡的笑。  
　　沒有什麼是利威爾做不到的，所以自己也要加油，一點寂寞，算不了什麼，就算是少了一點時間，他也要堅強，不能成為利威爾痛苦的來源。  
　　能夠得到他的愛，已經讓自己成為了世界上最幸福的人。

　　「咳…咳、咳，嗚噗！－－」

　　可是那一夜艾倫依然沒有履行約定進食，他什麼都吃不下，內心某一塊嚎叫著，沒有利威爾，任何東西入口都是無味的，但只要利威爾陪著，就連苦口的藥也能只嚐到糖衣的滋味。

 

　　艾倫這幾日咳的嚴重，送去的餐食也幾乎沒怎麼動，利威爾也不放心的頻頻來艾倫的住所，但他知道，利威爾是特地將已經完全沒有任何空隙的時間硬是再騰出一部分留給自己。彼此的處境，兩人是再清楚不過了。

　　青年將腿擱在床頭，頭朝床尾躺著，百般無聊賴的滑著平板，而放在一旁的，是吃沒幾口就被踢出局的沙拉。  
　　看這堪比標準尼特的模樣想氣也氣不起來，畢竟那代表他真的非常反胃，他是不會刻意做令自己擔憂的事。  
　　統領上百人企業的執行主編，身價不斐的人，此刻正為那位被評為天使臉蛋的新興天才作家，捲起袖子整理房間，這要是哪個幸運的狗仔拍到身價肯定水漲船高、不愁吃穿。

　　翻過身，他趴在床上勾著腿，看男人認真撿起自己亂丟的衣物和零食包裝的模樣，嘴角不禁彎起一個甜美的弧度，爬到床沿，伸長手臂拉住了利威爾的衣角。

　　「放著別做了，來陪我。」甜膩的會將理智啃蝕殆盡的嗓音，一聽就知道他又想耍鬼靈精。

　　「不行，你別以為我不知道你在想什麼，你最近的狀況不好。」

　　「可是，你難道就不想彌補一下上次嘛？」艾倫所指是被希斯特莉亞撞見的那一回，利威爾終究是沒有進入自己，兩人互相為對方口交，在床上搞了老半天，最後貼在一起打出來，悶出一身汗一路睡到晚上。

　　看人是頑固的死纏爛打，艾倫一會兒賴在利威爾身上扭，一會兒又有些大力的搓著男人胯部，有一下沒一下的吃著對方豆腐。

　　「夠了、艾倫！別這樣…」

　　「沒關係的，哥哥老是扳著一張臉，不是說最疼我嘛？我現在很想要你啊…」這世上又有誰會比青年瞭解自己？利威爾終究是敗在耳畔縈繞的欲求。

 

　　「哈…哥…啊－－」

　　「別喊了，都要給你喊軟了。」

　　「嗯啊…啊…再、再來…」艾倫扶著床頭一手向後勾著利威爾的後頸，努力的與男人索吻，一腿被輕易的抬起，下半身以極為激烈的頻率聳動著，自己完整勃發的性器不斷上下拍擊著腹部。  
　　利威爾放開了扣緊腰際的虎口，轉而握住艾倫有些生疼的下體，溫柔的撫慰。

　　「啊…利威爾…」原本的糾纏也不得不中止，被箍緊的腫脹與體內不斷衝刺累積的崩潰快意夾擊，離開綿長的吻，張口呼出高亢的呻吟。  
　　他下意識的揪住艾倫的髮絲，迫使對方弓起背脊，在他高潮的猛烈收縮後射在深處。這也是他不斷拒絕的原因，諸多的下意識，對艾倫的身體都是相當大的負擔，可一旦做了，總是無法輕易止步。

　　高潮之後的疲軟和筋攣尚未停歇，利威爾將人放倒在床鋪上，似乎聽到了男人不斷輕輕複詠著要自己慢慢呼吸、平緩心跳，可是青年依舊不顧他的擔憂，兀的做出更多煽惑的動作。

　　「哥，抱我…狠狠的，侵犯我…」他張開腿，股間至會陰已是一片暈開、沾染的乳白色，還在開闔的花蕾不斷泌出自己剛才留下的體液。久違的機會，艾倫的身體已經完整舒展開，極盡各種撩撥男性的方法勾引利威爾。想要，還想要他更多「哥哥、哥哥…」白皙的兩指狡猾的滑進視野裡，往下停在泊泊流淌的地方，撐開花蕾，將裡頭的嫣紅色展現給他看，在畫面的刺激下，是難以拒絕的邀請。

　　忘了原先為什麼要以背入式做為妥協，慾望與衝動是人類永遠無法抵擋的心魔。身下的喘息、彼此混雜的汗水、包裹下體的緊緻快感、在身體裡撞擊成沫的精液，無一不是在焚燒彼此的末梢神經。  
　　除了心靈所需的愛戀，艾倫的身體一直是利威爾所追求的那種完美契合，也就是太過契合，導致他完全忘了一直以來警惕的狀態。

　　原本感受著最愛的人難得卸下一切顧慮，縱慾馳騁、掠奪自己的身體，正當這個認知讓自己浸泡在無比的溺愛裡，一瞬間腦海的警鈴大作。  
　　瞬息的反胃感涌升，無法抑止的即將滅頂，連說話都會來不及，他捂住自己的嘴，一個翻身撞開了利威爾。艾倫跑的很急很快，腰椎的痠麻僅讓他在經過磁磚地時打滑跪倒了一下又往前直衝，雙手扶上洗臉臺的那一刻，幾秒間的忍耐總算解套。

　　「噗－－咳…」純白的大理石上瞬間染上了刺目的鮮紅色，一個不小心，忘了一般的體位容易讓自己的軀體呈現凹折的狀態，不過，最近嘔出血的頻率確實增加了。

　　艾倫茫然的抬頭，看著鏡子裡蒼白的臉色，口鼻間點綴著艷麗的濃稠血液與唾沫，好像看著的倒影，並不是熟悉的自己。  
　　他一把抹開自己嘴邊的血漬，鏡子裡的人也虛弱的一樣動作，他心疼那孩子，手扶上鏡子裡的人的臉頰，裡頭的人也跟著貼上艾倫的掌心。鎂光焦點下、萬眾矚目的新生代文學巨星，落幕後高塔之上、無力的只能細數每秒終焉倒數的贏弱之人。  
　　可悲嘛，相當可悲，人們或許以為他是坐享名譽的庸俗作家，實際上他只是努力的想要以文字來傳達他僅剩不多的時間，想將自己的生命，化為能夠交流的意識傳唱下去。  
　　眼皮一顫一顫，不想生命只是這樣走一遭，還想做很多事，還想…  
　　餘光突然捕捉到，慢慢由後踱來的身影。糟糕了，傷到他了…

　　利威爾的臉上盡是隱忍的悲慟，他手足無措的站在艾倫後方，艾倫沒有回過頭，而是朝鏡子裡，男人的方向努力露出一抹雜誌封面上，他永遠天真爛漫的笑靨。  
　　幾乎是立即崩潰瓦解，他激動的邁步，上前摟緊了眼前日漸衰弱的人。

　　「我不是好哥哥，我沒資格…」利威爾不希望艾倫那麼稱呼自己，他認為自己沒有那麼偉大，他承受不起也不想只是當一位照顧他的長者，他深愛自己的弟弟。他的慾念深重，他清楚一切都是壓抑，僅是艾倫一個小小的手段花招都克制不來，自己真是差勁到極點，能有什麼臉，來面對他誠摯的一聲叫喚？

　　頸窩傳來悶悶的聲音接著是非常細微的抽咽，緊抱著艾倫的軀體都在顫抖，艾倫反手輕輕撫上男人的髮頂，搓揉黝黑的髮絲，指尖拂過男人的頰側。

　　「你永遠都是我的哥哥。」是自己不對，知道男人最疼自己，不管是什麼東西，只要他撒嬌，利威爾絕對會為他辦到好，只要他想，任何一切利威爾都會給他，哪怕明知是引火自焚。  
　　就是相中利威爾無可救藥的愛著自己這點，不只是心理與身體，只要纏人點利威爾就無法拒絕，他如此珍惜，是自己害了他讓他做壞人。

　　「你看，我們是一個模子刻出來的。」就算是在消耗生命，就算會死，死也不能停止他去愛利威爾的渴望，所以說，還真是兩個笨蛋湊一塊的般配。

　　聽見他如此說道，利威爾蹭著微涼的掌心抬頭，鏡中是兩個完全不同相貌的人，但是心裡的愛是一樣的刻骨。  
　　兩人衣不蔽體，站在慘白的熾燈下，利威爾緊緊摟抱住他，艾倫的嘴邊還殘存血漬，稍嫌狼狽不堪，但在兩人望了望鏡中的彼此後，突然就舒心的笑了起來。

 

　　前幾天利威爾才整理打點好的臥室，如今地上又是一本本攤開、亂丟的遊戲雜誌，上頭是佔滿各家媒體版面的人物新裝宣傳，艾倫就是看上了那套吸血鬼服裝，全然忘了那天的沈悶，入迷的可以。  
　　在他不斷為自己操作的角色截取砍殺的英姿時，他清楚聽見門口一陣急促的敲門，以及掃興的高音頻叫喊。

　　「艾倫－－在嘛？」砰砰砰，女孩說話的同時依然沒有停下手上的動作，是搞得怕吵的艾倫腦子嗡嗡作響。

　　「不在！」

　　「你－－上次算是總監幫你求情我認了，這次別想再給我耍賴，開門！快給我交稿！」一聽到自己的key word瞬間就失了手讓角色落入怪物的手裡怎麼救也救不了，只能眼睜睜看著一上午的努力功虧一簣。

　　「啊啊啊－－不要！我胃癌犯了只想打電動！」他有些懊惱的扯著髮絲和女孩叫囂「還有，妳剛剛害我最喜歡的兵長死了，罪加一等，連下一期的專欄也不給妳。」

　　「你敢！」

　　「我就敢！」

　　外頭的人大聲，裡頭的人也完全不想示弱，僵持了好一陣，希斯特莉亞最終還是雙手扯亂自己的頭髮一把，把原先披掛在手臂上的薄外套捲起將頭埋入，禁聲的尖叫，然後屈服。

　　「好好好…不交稿，那我們出去玩你說這樣行不行？陪你出去透氣，作為交換條件，玩回來下禮拜你要給我文案。」自己的工作是死馬當活馬醫了，就連哄騙這種耍小孩的手段也搬出來。

　　「好啊，走吧、希斯特莉亞。」大門突然地大開，一雙水汪汪的大眼就這麼與自己平視。還…真的有用啊…  
　　看青年笑的姍爛，自己想氣也氣不起來，跟自己也差不多歲數，那麼大一個人了，竟然會因為出去溜噠而妥協，看來，有錢人的生活果然很寂寞吧。  
　　希斯特莉亞突然很懷念自己家鄉的農場，質樸而簡單的生活或許遠比她嚮往的美國夢來的珍貴。  
　　汲汲營營為了什麼，她只是想給家人過更好的生活，然而她現在有了新的想法，或許那片金黃的麥田永不褪色便是幸福。

 

　　「平時不曾主動聯絡，現在急著要見我，還真難得…就別杵在那了，開門見山吧。」鋪有獸皮的書桌前，是一位蒼顏白髮的老者，而抵在鼻樑的鏡片背後，是老謀深算的鋒利目光。

　　「我想先聽您的決定。」

　　「決定？」老者起了身，緩緩走到桌前，不急不徐抽出一根雪茄。

　　「哼…對我您就別裝蒜了，艾倫的＂倒計時計劃＂是怎麼回事？」聽到此，老者臉色頓時斂了剛才還游刃有餘的神色，本來作為搖錢樹存在，如今卻在遺產分配上除名，灰白的煙幕隔在兩位職場王者之間。

　　「耶格爾已經不能用了，我們當初收養他可是為了繼承，現在全轉到你身上。」

　　「繼承？很不湊巧，我跟艾倫要一起退出這場遊戲，畢竟我跟的依然是母親的姓，我姓阿克曼，況且，與艾倫同為養子，我跟你之間也沒任何關係。」

　　「你以為你們逃的掉嗎？不為家族效命，我大可除去你們兩個，讓企業完全將你們封殺，你現在可以這麼為所欲為還不都是沾Freiheit的光，出了這宅子、脫離你現在的身份地位，你們什麼都不是，而你，依然逃不了只能看著自己的弟弟死去的命運。」老者的聲音低沉，沒有任何慈愛，而是充斥絕望的闡述，刻意粉碎利威爾的盤算。

　　「我當然有方法。」

　　「呵，癡人說夢，還能有什麼方法，作為財團棋子的你。」在穩操勝券的態勢下，他卻意外睥見利威爾抬頭之後扭曲的笑顏。

　　「來個企業併吞你覺得怎麼樣？以自我毀滅的方式作為媒介逃脫家族的體系，這，你肯定沒料想到吧？」這句話說的緩，聽在老者耳裡像有一世紀那麼漫長，燃燒成灰的煙頭不斷落在波斯地毯上，像是沙漏的流金，一點一滴隨著他無法消化的資訊流逝。

　　「你…要將公司拱手讓人？」慍怒而顫抖的指漸漸扭曲、凹折了雪茄。

　　「認真要說，Freiheit是我的命，那是自我懂事以來一路培育至今的無上成就，但如果之於艾倫，這一切對我來說也是不足掛齒。將它賣給史密斯，換取我和艾倫的自由，怎麼想都很便宜。」

　　啪－－  
　　從來沒有失足過、受過任何一點挫敗的霸者，被重重賞了一耳光，為了艾倫，一切都值得。

　　「孽子。」

 

　　「哇～好美啊！」

　　「少來，你在那棟高樓早就把這看膩了吧。」

　　「才不會！我很少出門啊，高低不同看的景象也完全不同。」

　　他們玩遍了整個市區，在傍晚來到工業大學，踩在一個個石雕上，希斯特莉亞看著玩的不亦樂乎的大男孩，有別於她看過的發表場面，現在的艾倫˙耶格爾真實多了。

　　「喂！」艾倫一面沿著石柱的粗糙表面踩踏、攀爬，一面衝希斯特莉亞叫喚。

　　「怎麼？你別爬那麼高啊！」

　　站上高臺，映入眼簾的是落日昏黃的溫暖色澤，青年張開雙臂，任憑氣流穿過身軀，好像只要這樣就能完整擁抱開闊的世界。

　　「＂他們說，人死了以後靈魂就會飄起來，飄在空中，俯瞰整個大地。＂」

　　女孩抬頭，撥開被風吹拂的髮絲，她記得，那是艾倫第一次與她見面時，發表會上所說過的新書摘錄。

　　「好美，真的…很美…」

　　他沐浴在金輝裡，有飛鳥、有晚風，像可以至此乘風翱翔，漫步在雲端。

　　而在一切晦暗下去，最後聽見的是希斯特莉亞的聲音。

　　「艾倫－－！」

 

　　「病患的家屬在哪裡？！」

　　「已經聯絡了！很快就能趕到！」

　　「病患現在的狀態完全不能等！必須要有人簽字立即為他動手術。」

　　剛才打總監的電話無人接聽，沒辦法只好聯絡米卡莎代為轉達，可據米卡莎的回答，就算阿克曼先生得知消息，一時半刻也是趕不及的。  
　　青年像是斷線的洋娃娃往後墜落，好在自己快速衝上前，一個女性終是撐不住男性的質量，希斯特莉亞也被撞倒在地，但至少為艾倫做了緩衝，頭部沒有任何外傷，可是人卻陷入了昏迷。  
　　剛才的畫面還在腦海中盤旋，擦破皮的地方刺痛著，餘悸猶存抓了抓自己的手臂，女孩克制自己微顫的唇。

　　「我來…我簽。」

 

　　「門戶大開，讓對手不廢吹灰之力掏空，我也沒想到你會下這一路棋。」

　　「論棋局，我一直都是這樣的、艾爾文，出其不意，讓對手無法掌握，不管盤勢變得多險峻，沒有相當能力支撐，那也不用談輸贏勝負了。」

　　他們倚在長廊，艾爾文揶揄他臉頰上火辣辣的掌痕後便又陷入一段沈默。

　　「…再怎麼說，我跟你雖為私交，但他可是你的養父，況且以這種極端的方式，股東們不可能會置之不理，這對你，會伴隨更多批評的聲浪，這些足以毀了你另闢前程的可能性。」

　　「無所謂，那些人的看法他媽的都跟我沒關係。至於那老鬼，這些年我為他付出的足夠還清了，兩不相欠。」

　　義兄弟關係，他可以為了艾倫連命都不要，但就是為了艾倫，就算還佔了一部分養育之恩，就算是法定親屬關係的養父，他也會把那僅存的情誼親手抹滅掉。　　  
　　該說這個人可怕嘛？

　　外頭毫無預警開始下起大雨，在這一天總算卸下了背負了幾十年的重擔。  
　　沈靜的走廊突然響起一陣悠遠的鈴聲，利威爾接起，隨著窗外的一聲爆響、光亮的落雷，艾爾文看到了利威爾從未有過的神情。

 

　　杳無人煙的長廊被一陣急促的腳步聲劃破靜謐，希斯特莉亞瞧見來者才跨出半步，在利威爾看到女孩的那一刻，一拳砸在她頰邊的牆面。

　　「妳知道妳在做什麼嗎？」男人的聲音很小，但此刻卻是女孩從未感受過的威嚇，那位嚴肅不失溫柔的上司已經不見了，現在在眼前的，是一隻盛怒的獸王。

　　「…我當然知道，那個當下我當然要簽字，不然他會死。」聲音完全是抖的，斷斷續續，她怕，她怎會不怕。

　　「你根本不瞭解他，你不該帶他出門！」原本還極力控制的人也爆吼起來，他萬萬都沒想到，安排好談判的日子竟然會出了這樣的紕漏。

　　「我沒有錯！是你不該讓他成為一個被囚禁在高塔的－－」驀地，女孩的話語被再一次的捶牆聲遏止，迎上的是男人兇惡的眼神。

　　「妳還沒那資格教訓我…」話語一落，利威爾連看都不看一眼的往走廊盡頭跑去。

　　男人一離開，剛才一直站在利威爾身後的人才上前，看見希斯特莉亞咬著嘴唇，眼眶都是淚，像是隻炸了毛的小貓，警戒的狠盯自己，任誰被那樣吼、遭受那樣的暴戾，都會恐懼。

　　「我沒有錯…」

　　「過來。」米卡莎朝她展開雙臂，女孩立刻就撲了過去。

　　「妳當然沒錯，可是，希望妳能原諒阿克曼先生對妳說的那些，畢竟，他跟我們不同，我們的未來還能夠擁有很多，而他，他的生命就只有艾倫，就如同妳，只會有一個尤彌爾。」

　　如果尤彌爾發生了什麼事，自己肯定也會像男人那樣吧，而且，自己又是比他們擁有更多的人。其實，我們都只是為了愛而努力著，所以利威爾對她的態度也不過是霎時的衝擊，她並不會去恨他，利威爾也不過是個在愛人面前就失了全數方寸的傻子。  
　　懷有愛情的人，都是傻子。

　　「哇啊啊啊白痴艾倫，為什麼要騙我！嗚嗚嗚…總是…裝成一付賴皮的樣子…快點醒來…把稿子給我…」看著懷裡放聲大哭的人，也算是不必擔心了。輕輕拍著女孩的背，看向清冷的那道門，上頭格外刺眼的紅燈。

 

　　9個小時的開刀過程結束，再來就是無聲的煎熬。  
　　他傾身將額頭與艾倫的貼靠在一塊，感受到了艾倫接著呼吸器具傳來的平穩鼻息，平日梳理整齊的頭髮散亂，遮蔽了他現在的疲憊神情。

　　「我從沒如此害怕過。」無聲無息，身後已經多了一個人，他對來者幽幽說道。

　　「不需要擔心，這個…是提前的出院賀禮。」艾爾文的聲音很平靜，聽見這番話，利威爾沒有絲毫頭緒的轉過身，接過男子遞來的長形信封，打開來後，裡頭是兩張飛往日本的單程機票。

　　「離開德國，剩下的全由我幫你們安排好。」

　　利威爾有些不可置信的看著他，想說些什麼，但張口是什麼也發不出，他知道艾爾文的用意，可是，真的…可能嘛？不是安慰的吧？

　　「匹敵的對手，十幾年的針鋒相對所產生的情誼不是假的，再也沒人能夠和我艾爾文˙史密斯平起平坐，我可不能接受你這種自取滅亡的方式，那邊有我的老友，你跟艾倫可以在那重新開始，一切都會沒事。」

　　「都會…沒事？」利威爾失神的重複著，男子點了點頭。

　　「…我相信你的判斷。」一滴水珠落在信封上，在牛皮褐黃的紙質浮現了一個個深色斑點。

 

　　艾倫已經在加護病房沈睡了快要一個禮拜，利威爾一直握緊他的手不曾離開過病院，連還未正式轉讓的Freiheit的運作會因此停擺他都不管了，什麼都不重要。  
　　他為艾倫朗讀他早期出版的作品，那是罹癌之後振作起來時寫的，從原先平靜的自我放逐，到利威爾至死不渝的誓約，艾倫的文字自此起了變化，那是一篇篇，關於愛情的敘事詩。  
　　床頭旁的木櫃，上頭的白瓷花瓶裡插著一朵鮮嫩的梔子，裡頭都持續有著定量的清水。艾倫的呼吸器已經撤了，人安穩的睡著，現在他一定做著美夢，不必再去在意讀者的評論、不用在乎圈內對他的看法，也不需再去煩憂，到底還剩多少時間能跟自己在一起。剩下的，由他來扛，他會一直在他身邊守候，直到艾倫醒來的那一刻。  
　　掌心緊緊貼在青年稚嫩的臉龐，跟著一起趴在床頭，在他的耳邊繼續朗讀。

 

　　纖長的睫毛微顫，如同羽扇般輕搧，艾倫醒了，手似乎還有些僵硬，動了動指節，才發現正被人箝制在掌心裡，側過頭，正好與緩緩睜眼的利威爾對上。男人愣神，青年抬手在他額間比了個槍的手勢，緊接著是一絲很小聲的槍響。

　　「biu…」

　　「biu、biu、biu。」利威爾也笑起來，指尖戳在艾倫臉頰上，連開了三發，開在他的心頭上。艾倫被他逗的開懷，慢慢的將臉湊到男人頰邊蹭著。

　　「哥…你知道最幸福的是什麼嘛？」

　　「可以繼續活下去？」

　　他輕笑著搖頭。

　　「是一醒來就能看見你。」

　　一切對他們來說都像一場夢，縱使難熬，已經都不要緊了，因為現在，夢醒了。

 

──歡迎搭乘航空公司，由德國到日本，第104次班機。現在的飛行高度12000呎，平均飛行速度每小時560英里……

　　飛機一到達平流層時艾倫就等不及的拿出相機將鏡頭貼著玻璃拍了數張，挪開鏡頭又恨不得能觸碰到一望無際的蔚藍。

　　「好厲害，沒有翅膀的人類也能飛翔。」

　　「因為人類不甘僅是雙腳行走，所以會竭盡所能的征服天空、征服海洋。」他伸手，揉按著那朝氣蓬勃的棕色。

　　「對了、利威爾，你說我們要先暫居在哪？」

　　「一個看的到海的地方。」

　　青年放下記錄整趟旅程的儀器，轉而將自己的耳機分了一只給利威爾戴上，按下播放，伴隨著熟悉的音樂，厚實的掌心握了握身邊的人的手，相依著，安然入眠。

 

Wherever you go  
不論你去了哪裡  
Whatever you do  
不管你做了什麼  
I will be right here waiting for you  
我都會在此為你等候  
Whatever it takes  
不管未來如何  
Or how my heart breaks  
或我有多麼傷心  
I will be right here waiting for you  
我都會在此為你等候

 

……祝您旅途愉快，謝謝。（I hope you will enjoy this flight, Thank you.）

 

 

你要相信世界上一定有你的愛人，  
無論你此刻正被光芒環繞被掌聲淹沒，  
還是當時你正孤獨地走在寒冷的街道上被大雨淋濕，  
無論是飄著小雪的清晨，還是被熱浪炙烤的黃昏，  
他一定會穿越這個世界上洶湧著的人群，他一一的走過他們，走向你。


End file.
